


College Fund

by queer_esque



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Swallowing, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Porn Star Bucky Barnes, Power Bottom Bucky, Some pining, TA Steve Rogers, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_esque/pseuds/queer_esque
Summary: College Student Bucky Barnes has a porn account to fund his tuition, and he is live streaming when he is discovered by a certain former teacher of his.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	College Fund

Bucky hummed along to the music playing from his headphones and tapped his pen on his desk, concentration for his assignment gone, and waiting for Sam to leave their small shared Brooklyn apartment. This was a ritual they upheld twice a week: once because it was Bucky’s filming day and once because he filmed a special live stream. Sam was not the most supportive of his job, but it made Bucky happy and most importantly it made Bucky money. Sure, if his parents or siblings ever found the account @jempowerbottom he would die of mortification, but he hadn’t used his real name in anything and at this point he was sure no one would figure it out.

Sam made a noisy exit, falling over himself trying to step into his shoes while putting on his coat at the same time in their tiny two-bedroom apartment and finally called out a loud “Goodbye,” shortly after followed by a “have fun”, before slipping out the front door.

Bucky took a deep breath and glanced at his homework. Last year his English classes had been much easier due to his TA, Mr. Rogers, who had not only been a better teacher than this term’s professor but was also insanely hot. This had actually made the classes a little harder because Bucky was drooling, but he’d just given Bucky something to look at instead of focusing on the lessons, which Bucky called a win. But this year Mr. Rogers had not offered a course that Bucky could take, and after a brief but insane idea to intentionally fail the final in order to take his class again, Bucky had accepted his fate. Not like he could have ever done anything about his attraction, but a gay could dream.

His phone alarm beeped, interrupting his music and giving him a five-minute warning. He paused the song to go to his bed, where he had laid out today’s outfit – a simple lace see-through shirt, revealing his chest underneath, and a silk thong that clearly outlined his dick underneath and let his ass be completely on display. Bucky chuckled, looking at this outfit. He’d already worn it in the promotional photo he’d taken for his Twitter account advertising the stream, and he’d enjoyed the reactions and even dms he’d gotten. Bucky was sexy and he knew it – advertising it to the world made him feel good, especially as his own sex life was at a complete standstill. While Bucky did want to find Mr. Right (and preferably be fucked into oblivion by him as well), he didn’t have time between his college work and his – well, other work.

Bucky sighed, shrugged into his outfit and pulled out all the equipment necessary – a vibrator and some lube. His sheets were fresh and plain black, perfect to avoid any and all distractions besides him. He arranged his decorative pillows so he could prop himself up on them, hid the vibrator under the duvet so he could reveal it later, switched on his small bedside lamp to make the scene appear more intimate, and set up his computer for the live stream.

“Hey guys,” he said when he’d set it up, angling his head just so that the light caught it in a seductive glimmer. He wasn’t new to this, after all, and his efforts were rewarded when people started immediately joining him on the stream. He laughed. “Thank you for being here with me.”

The chat was going off, but he ignored it. He enjoyed playing with his audience for a second as he waited for more people to join him, so he fiddled with his top and pulled back his shirt slightly to reveal his shoulder, pushing his nose into it and smiling. He filmed his own videos, so he knew that he was sexy like that.

The sound from his laptop alerted him that someone had dropped tokens, and he giggled. “Yes, yes, I’ll get started.” He pushed his top out of the way of his shoulder further, dancing his fingers along it and laying back on the bed a little, turning his face away and moving his ass, showing off his thong. He heard the sound of tokens dropping on his computer and turned slightly. “Wanna see some more?” he asked. Without waiting for a response, he slowly pulled the thong aside and revealed his hole. He usually showered before filming and prepped while doing that, so he was all fresh and ready to go, but he took his time cupping his own ass and fingering his hole only in brief glances. By the time he was ready to move on, he felt his hips move against the bed in instinct, humping the bed. He flipped over, revealing his dick to his viewers. He heard instantly as more tokens dropped, and Bucky laughed as he moved further up the bed to make more room, leaning heavily on his decorative pillows. He touched his hand to his dick and moaned as he moved the pre-cum over the head.

“You guys,” he groaned. Usually he didn’t get this worked up just from foreplay, but it had been a long day and he hadn’t been properly fucked in a year. His hand traveled further down, cupping his balls, and he arched his back and groaned, turning his head to the side. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, especially when he heard the tokens drop. “You guys are going to make me come before I can properly give you a show.” He moaned. “Okay, let me…” He trailed off because words were no longer necessary as he spread his legs and reached back for his hole, slipping a finger in there. It was enough for his body to jerk again –why was he so horny today?

Unbidden, an image of Mr. Rogers came to him, in his glasses standing at the blackboard and he moaned, moving the finger inside of himself, wanting to just get on with it, grab his dick and come, but he had to focus. He knew that the longer he drew this out, the more money he gained. No one wanted to watch Bucky come in under ten minutes. That wouldn’t pay his tuition.

He leaned up so he could make eye contact with his webcam. “What do you want? My fingers or my vibrator?” He paused to read the replies. None of the people in the chat really had a choice – he had a show preplanned and he would stick to it, but he knew this would give them ideas for the videos they could buy, and it kept his viewers interacting with him. User ‘sexy_dude’ thought he should use the biggest vibrator he had while ‘m.kann’ suggested getting wet. He laughed again – Bucky couldn’t help it. Making porn was fun for him and always had been. He was a deeply sexual person and had never been ashamed to express it.

“Okay, I think I’ll just do my thing.” He grinned like he hadn’t planned this all along, winked, then pulled out the vibrator from under his covers where he’d left it. “How about this, huh?” It was eight inches long and purple (sparkly, too, but his viewers probably wouldn’t be able to tell from where he was sitting). “Do you want to watch me ride it?”

The sound of tokens made him smile wider. He ran a hand through the hair that he had tied up in a bun for this. It was already coming undone from where he had lain on the pillows. “Hmm,” Bucky said, moving the vibrator to his lips. It wasn’t necessary for lubrication, in fact lube would be better, but Bucky knew that his viewers loved seeing things in his mouth, so he sucked obediently. His gaze made eye contact with the web camera and he lowered his head so he’d be looking through his lashes. Then he released it with a pop and pulled the shirt that had ridden up over his stomach over his head. His thong was already around his knees, but he took a chance, pulled it all the way off and tossed it in the direction of the camera. The sound of tokens dropping signaled that someone had liked that. He spread his legs again and reached for the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and spreading it over them and onto his vibrator as well. Then he placed the vibrator next to him as he began to finger himself in earnest, starting with a finger and quickly working himself up to three. He was still loose from his preparation in the shower, and this wasn’t the first time he’d taken a big dick up his hole, so he was ready and eager quickly. Arching, he showed the glistening hole to his laptop. 

“Ohhh,” he said, moaning again. He made a lot of sounds in bed, something that had bothered some of his exes but made him perfect for porn. “I’m so ready. Fuck me.”

He was talking to himself of course, but he also knew that his viewers liked it. The buzzing of pleasure made him block out everything else though, as he slowly pushed the head of the vibrator into himself. He groaned almost instantly but pushed it further, biting back a scream as it finally hit his prostrate. Again, his mind wandered to strong Mr. Rogers, this time holding him up against the wall and fucking him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from coming.

“Let’s turn this thing on, shall we?” he said with a shaky voice and was no longer capable of speech when he pressed the small button to switch it on. “Oh FUCK,” he cried. His sensitive hole vibrated, and he groaned as he trashed on the bed. His free hand wandered to his cock without him having given it permission, grasping it roughly. He moaned and propped himself up on his feet on his bed to give the camera a better view of his vibrator moving in and out. He could already tell that today would be a quick session, but at this moment he didn’t care.

His balls aching, he cupped his dick and thrust into his hand while fucking himself on his vibrator, faster and faster. “So good,” he groaned. “Fucking me so good. Want someone to fuck me.”

And that vision, of Mr. Rogers above him, doing this to him, had him coming faster than he could have anticipated. His only warning was his balls tightening and then his come went all over his stomach, shooting all the way to his nipples. He lay there breathless for a second, startled, only switching off his vibrator, then giggled. He always laughed after he came, and he put his face in his arm to stifle it. After a couple more minutes he sat up, the vibrator falling out of him and to the side. He ignored it.

“Okay,” Bucky said, still laughing. “Sorry for coming so quickly. Guess I was hornier than I expected.” He gave the camera another wink as he checked his total, finding it enough to cover his expenses for that week and deemed it satisfactory, if a bit less than usual. “Well,” he said, then scooped some of his come up with his finger and sucked it off. He wasn’t the biggest fan of that, but his viewers loved to see him do it. “I guess I’ll hopefully see you all in the live stream next week. If you don’t want to wait until then, I make personalized videos or photos – the prices are listed on my account.” He smiled. “Take care and I hope you came as good as I did.” 

He heard some more tokens drop and then watched some of his viewers leave the chat, reading their messages. Some wished him a good week, some thanked him and some said dirty things on their way out that left him blushing some more. But one of the last comments snagged his attention.

Steve.R: see me in my office

He froze in horror. This couldn’t really be what he thought it was: if it had been any other teacher, he wouldn’t even have blinked since he didn’t know anyone else’s first name. But Mr. Rogers had asked his students at the beginning of last semester to call him by his first name, Steve, which Bucky had never done because it felt too intimate. 

Bucky’s fingers hovered over his laptop: should he say something now? To other viewers, this might seem like an innocent comment since it could be interpreted in a dirty way, but – what if this was Mr. Rogers?

He bit his lip just as Steve.R signed out, taking the choice away from him. He put on a weak smile as he finished the live stream, then he flopped back onto his bed, all of his post-orgasm glow forgotten. What was he going to do?

It took all of Bucky’s Calc class to hype himself up enough to go to Mr. Rogers’ office hour the next morning. His open hours were from 10 to 12, but Bucky had never used them before, too worried about being that close to him. He was mildly worried he would just jump him if he ever got the chance.

As he walked along the hallway to find Mr. Rogers’ office, he felt a little like he was walking the walk of shame. Completely shamefully, he felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t felt dirty about being a cam-boy since he started – that first week he was scared one of his family members would find it and call him out on it. When no one did, he breathed a little easier, and it had only gotten better at it. He loved what he did and he felt sensual and sexy doing it – Mr. Rogers wouldn’t take that away, would he?

Bucky knocked on the door. It was thin wood, with Mr. Rogers’ name hurriedly scribbled on it. The poorly lit hallway was empty besides him, but he only had to wait for a second until he heard a gentle, “come in.”

He pushed the door open, and there was Mr. Rogers, sitting before a window at his desk with a stack of tests in front of him and his reading glasses pushed low on his nose, looking impossibly sexy. Bucky swallowed. How he could be horny even at this time was beyond him.

“Hello,” Mr. Rogers said, putting down his red pen. He was wearing a tie that was slightly crooked and his jacket was flung over his chair. “Come in, Mr. Barnes. Close the door.” He motioned to the chair in front of him, and Bucky reluctantly closed the door behind him and sat down.

Mr. Rogers looked at him for a second, surveilling all of him in a way Bucky didn’t feel entirely comfortable with, then he leaned forward.

“I know this really isn’t any of my business,” Mr. Rogers said, “and I also know that the way I showed up on your live stream was probably very abrupt and unprofessional, but I called you here to discuss some options.” He motioned to the stack of pamphlets in front of Bucky. “These are the ones I found for financial aid or scholarships for tuition. I know there aren’t many and your academic performance might not be the greatest, but I want you to know there are other ways.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, not only because of the confirmation that it had indeed been Mr. Rogers only the live stream but in the implication of his words. “I love what I do,” he said, his voice scratchy despite everything. He cleared his throat then started again. “I mean, I – I think that – I like using my body. The money is good too, of course, but…I enjoy it.”

Mr. Rogers looks at a complete loss because of these words. “Oh,” he says softly, so soft that Bucky almost didn’t hear him. He looked away, then faced Bucky again. The eye contact caught Bucky by surprise, but Mr. Rogers’ eyes were a steady presence on him.

Bucky shifted. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No,” Mr. Rogers said. “That’s fine. I’m sorry for interfering.”

“Well,” Bucky shuffled to his feet. “I hope you enjoyed I guess.” He laughed and it sounded weak even to his own ears. “I, uh, wish you all the best…”

“I did enjoy it,” Mr. Rogers said, and Bucky turned just in time to catch his blush. “I figured out you were my former student, and I was worried you were forced to do this somehow, but…I liked it.” He swallowed hard. “Against all my better judgment.”

Bucky went weak in the knees from that statement, but he swallowed hard and kept it in. “I…thank you,” he said, his voice so raspy he almost couldn’t bear it.

“I think…” but before Mr. Rogers explained what he thought, his hand accidentally swiped one of the top tests from the stack and it fell to Bucky’s feet. Just as he was bending down to pick it up, Mr. Rogers had come around the desk to get it himself, and all of a sudden they were too close and the room was too hot.

“You…” Mr. Rogers said, standing too close but not backing away, “you were so good…” He shifted impossibly closer, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s lips and he couldn’t help it. He moaned.

With a quick move, Mr. Rogers had him pressed against his front and was kissing him. Bucky opened his mouth in surprise, but this just meant that Mr. Rogers had better access to him. He kissed him like he wanted to eat him alive, stroking his tongue to Bucky’s, sucking on it like he couldn’t get enough. Still, it was a quick kiss, as Mr. Rogers broke it off after Bucky moaned again, louder, and he pulled back to shush him, but he wasn’t helping as he immediately pressed his mouth into Bucky’s neck and bit him, making Bucky moan again.

“Shh,” Mr. Rogers said, sucking a bruise over his bite mark before moving further up to suck on his earlobe. “You have to be quiet.”

“Oh, Mr. Rogers,” Bucky bit out as Mr. Rogers bit his earlobe. Where before there had been a shy TA there was now a man who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. 

“Steve,” Mr. Rogers said as he let Bucky’s earlobe go. “Call me Steve.”

Steve’s hand wandered further down Bucky’s chest and slipped briefly under his shirt, feeling his way up to his stomach in a brief glance, and then slipping further down. Bucky bucked into his hand as he gently cupped his cock through his pants. “Mmmm,” Steve said, mouthing at Bucky’s neck. “So good, baby.”

The unexpected pet name caught Bucky by surprise, and he moaned again. This briefly distracted Steve as he glanced toward the door to see if anyone would come before pushing Bucky forward and against it. The thud of his back slamming against the door was loud, but Bucky could barely hear it over the noise in his ears. 

Steve’s hand made it into his pants, and he took Bucky’s dick into his hand, stroking him as Bucky’s head fell against the door. Bucky knew he must look a mess: lips red and swollen, mouth open and eyes closed, but he didn’t care. Steve didn’t seem to either as he moved a finger against Bucky’s mouth.

“I want you to blow me,” Steve said, and Bucky moaned, sucking Steve’s finger. Steve’s next words were chocked. “Oh baby, you’re so pretty.” The hand jerking Bucky got faster and faster until Bucky lost himself to oblivion and with a final thrust into Steve’s hand came in his pants. For a second, he was embarrassed, but then Steve moaned against his neck and Bucky didn’t care.

Bucky leaned back against the door and a quiet giggle escaped him as Steve watched him. Steve wasn’t done yet: he jerked against Bucky until Bucky moved one of his thighs between Steve’s, and Steve thrust against it only a couple of times before his mouth went slack and he groaned. Bucky just watched him: he was so beautiful.

After, Steve took a few moments of heavy breathing against Bucky’s chest to be able to stand upright again. Then, he gently pulled his hand out of Bucky’s pants and, to Bucky’s delight, licked his come from his hand.

“I wanted to do that,” Steve panted, “since you did it on your live stream yesterday. When you mentioned personal videos and photos, I wanted this.” He laughed. “I wonder how I would have requested it without giving my identity away.”

A cold shiver ran down Bucky’s back. Steve mentioned the live stream: was this an in-person thing? Was Steve going to try and pay him?

Bucky’s eyes stung. He didn’t intend on being there for that, good sex be damned. And it was good sex.

“I…I have to go,” Bucky said. His voice was still hoarse and the front of his pants was wrecked, but he had to duck out before the tears manifesting in his eyes became more than just an idea. He shoved Steve back a little, harsher than he meant to. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Steve said, and when Bucky didn’t respond, he repeated it louder. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“I…nothing.” Bucky turned toward the door but then decided he absolutely could not go out on college premises wearing wet jeans. “I…” He turned around. “I’m not a prostitute. At least not with you – I…I didn’t do this for money.”

Steve waited for another beat before saying anything, and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. Abruptly he felt Steve lift his chin so Bucky had to look at him. His eyes were gentle.

“I didn’t think you were,” Steve said finally. “I just wanted to do that.”

Bucky looked up at him. Where before had been an expression of pure pleasure there was now only an expression of worry, with Steve’s brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

“Oh,” he said softly.

Steve smiled slightly and pulled Bucky toward him. First Bucky thought Steve was going to kiss him but he just wrapped his arms around Bucky and pressed his nose into his hair. Bucky closed his arms around his back and pushed his face into his chest.

“James,” he said.

“Bucky,” Bucky said. He cleared his throat awkwardly and Steve let him step back a little. “I mean – I go by Bucky.”

Steve nodded and smiled at him. “Bucky. Do you want to go on a date with me? No pressure.”

Bucky started to smile. The sunlight was glinting in Steve’s eyes and the world was good. “Only if you fuck me after.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “That can be arranged,” he said, and Bucky grinned at him, knowing it would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @mascsapphic :)


End file.
